prism_pretty_rhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Amamiya Rizumu
Rizumu Amamiya (天宮りずむ;'' Amamiya Rizumu'') is one of the main characters in the anime Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream and is the main protagonist in the manga. Physical Appearance Rizumu has long, straight and bright orange hair with part of it tied to the side with a pink heart-shape on her hair tie. Her eyes are sparkling orange just like her hair. Rizumu's wears jerseys because it's easy to move around in. During Prism Shows, Rizumu mostly wears the color blue and is usually seen wearing shorts to support her energetic personality. In Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future, Rizumu's hair is much longer and the ends of her hair are sticking out. Instead of a pink heart-shape on her hair tie, it is replaced with a blue star-shaped one. Personality At the start of the series, Rizumu is shown to be a hard-working girl and improves in her dance by tons everyday. However, due to the stubbornness in her heart, she couldn't perform a Prism Jump. Rizumu got rid of her stubborn personality when she started wearing clothes Aira coordinated for her. For many episodes, Rizumu was stuck as a child because she didn't want to grow up without her mother and was again rescued by Aira as well as Mion as they pulled her into the future. Rizumu also never treasured friendship very well and interacted showoffs like Mion not very well. She has also been in a big argument with Aira before they became best friends and as soon as they formed MARs, she threw away her vow a few episodes after their promise. However, she soon made up with them both afterwards and she put towards her friendship as her first priority. History Prior to Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream, Rizumu used to be a student at Pretty Top's dance school who couldn't perform a single Prism Jump let alone Aurora Rising, the legendary Prism Jump she is obsessed with performing. She believes this jump could bring her lost mother, Sonata Kanzaki, the only Prism Star who has ever performed the jump 10 years ago and mysteriously disappeared. Rizumu treasured the only keep sake her mother left, Andy, a stuffed teddy bear. No matter how much her father tried to stop her from performing Aurora Rising, and no matter how dangerous it was, she wouldn't listen and so her father gave up trying to stop her. Plot Aurora Dream Debut ''' Rizumu is first seen rushing through the mall and almost runs into Aira, who does a spin jump in the air. Just like Aira, Rizumu also does a spin jump to avoid clashing into each other. Although Rizumu lands perfectly, Aira falls straight onto the ground and asks if she is okay. After helping Aira up, she immediately runs away without giving Aira a chance to introduce herself. After that incident, she arrives at Mion and Calling's Prism Show to study Prism Jumps from Mion. Coming backstage, she overhears a conversation about Aira refusing to replace Mion during the Prism Show as Mion ditched work, and comes in to ask if she could perform in Mion's place as well and introduces herself to Aira. She is accepted and encourages Aira to perform with her, saying she is new as well. Rizumu and Aira both recieve their Prism Stones from Jun, change into their clothes, and both come out on stage. Rizumu manages to dance, but failed in her many attempts to do a Prism Jump on stage and failed to please the audience. Aira, sitting on the ice during the whole show manages to do a Prism Jump right before Rizumu's eyes. At the start of the new semester, Rizumu finds Aira in the same school and walks up to her on their way to the building. They both introduce each other more properly, but throughout the whole day, Rizumu continued to stare at Aira. Rizumu invites her to Harajuku at the end of the day where they arrive at the Pretty Top dance school and challanges Aira to a dance off. Finding out Aira can't dance, Rizumu asks how she managed to pull off a Prism Jump and explains that she wants to perform the legendary Prism Jump: Aurora Rising. Jun comes in to tell her that she won't be able to perform Aurora Rising, or even a Prism Jump with a selfish heart. Rizumu even refuses to be a scholarship student at the school and a debut Prism Star as Mion's replacement until she decides to perform Aurora Rising and leaves. Rizumu is left at home and welcomes in Aira who came a while after. She explains how obsessed she is with Aurora Rising and begs Aira to teach her how to perform a Prism Jump. Aira explains that she heard her clothes, but then changes the subject and asks if she could try some clothes on Rizumu. After trying on multiple clothes, Rizumu settles with a bright, energetic, outfit coordinated by Aira. In their next show, Rizumu will be dancing and Aira will just be doing a Prism Jump. Jun asks Rizumu to perform in her current clothing saying she'll do fine. Rizumu manages to do a dance once again, but Aira couldn't stand up and lost her balance. Rizumu decides to attempt a Prism Jump and performs 'Heartful Splash'. After the show, Aira tells her that her clothes sang, she replies saying that it sang because Aira coordinated her outfit. Throughout the series, Rizumu bonded with Aira much more learning that she could not jump without Aira by her side. She also meets Harune Omi who is Aira's mother and her mother's best friend and falls in love with Hibiki. '''Tiara Cup The long-awaited Tiara Cup has finally come and Rizumu has to pass the first round. The round includes designing an outfit matching the theme 'wedding'. Even though Rizumu isn't very good with fashion, she designs an interesting outfit using different cloths and worked hard making it. She explains that it was because she met the Callings, Kyoko, Jun and Aira that she was able to design it. Hibiki whispers that she looked good in the outfit which made Rizumu blush. While walking on stage, she changes the expression on the judges faces, but almost trips on stage. She comes in ninth place because she almost tripped, but is able to pass the first round and then faints backstage due to a high fever. Rizumu wakes up on a couch and reveals that she slept late and and drank ten bottles of energy drinks to keep herself awake. She asks if she could continue the second round and Kyoko gave up on trying to stop her, however, she has to rest until her time has come. Meanwhile, Aira's turn has come up and she skates around the ice without trying to attempt a jump just to buy time for Rizumu. Almost passing the time limit, Rizumu wakes up and runs as fast as she could to call out to Aira. As soon as Aira hears Rizumu's voice, she jumps, but has already passed the time limit. Rizumu decides to jump as high as she could for Aira's sake and performs 'Stardust Shower' putting her in second place. Aira who almost got disqualified, fortunately only got a penalty of two hundred carats. Rizumu passes the second round along with Aira, but finds out her Prism Stones were stolen after returning from the stage. Aira, who kept her stones in her pocket lent them to Rizumu for the show. Rizumu performs a great show due to her clothes and comes back only to find out that Aira lied to her and had her stones stolen as well. Because of that, Rizumu slaps her calling her an idiot since she doesn't have anything to wear. Aira explains that she wants to perform in her regular clothes and wins first place with a new aura. However, their performances were overshadowed by Mion who performed a show of her own. Summer Queen Cup MARs Pure Crystal High Heel Cup Winter Snow Cup Aquarium Cup Rizumu vs. Aira Prism Queen Cup Dear My Future Relationships Romance= |-| Family= |-| Friendship= |-| Prism Jumps Aurora Dream heartfulsplashrizumu.png|Heartful Splash (ハートフルスプラッシュ) colorfulchocoparaderizumu.png|Colorful Choco Parade (カラフルチョコパレード) funfunheartdive.png|Fun-Fun Heart Dive (FUNFUNハートダイブ) stardustshowerrizumu.png|Stardust Shower (スターダストシャワー) happymacaronspinrizumu.png|Happy Macaroon Spin (ハッピーマカロンスピン) poppincandyrocketsperfectrizumu.png|Pop'n Candy Rockets (ポップンキャンディロケット) stardustshowerperfect.png|Stardust Shower Perfect (スターダストシャワー・パーフェクト) dolphinvenusrizumu.png|Dolphin Venus (ドルフィンビーナス) superstardustshower.png|Super Stardust Shower (スーパースターダストシャワー) munekyuntaikenrizumu.png|Mune-Kyun Taiken (胸キュン体験; Heart-Pounding Experience) lovelovecandyrockets.png|Love Love Candy Rockets (ラブラブキャンディロケット) dolphinvenusperfect.png|Dolphin Venus Perfect (ドルフィンビーナス・パーフェクト) aurorarisingrizumu.png|Aurora Rising aurorarisingfinal.png|Aurora Rising Final Dear My Future unlimitedloveshower.png|Unlimited Love Shower Prism Acts auroramemorial.png|Aurora Memorial Image Song Heart, Charged! (ココロ充電!; KOKORO Juuden!) Trivia *'Rizumu '''is the Japanese pronounciation of the foriegn word ''Rhythm, however, her name is written in hiragana and not katakana. This explains that her name is spelt as Rizumu. ''If her name was written in katakana, her name would have been spelt as ''Rhythm. Category:Prism Stars Category:Pretty Top Category:Aurora Dream Category:MARs Category:Asterhythm